


My vow to you

by EndlessFangirl



Series: Sengen Week 2020- 2021 [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Day 3, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage, Oaths & Vows, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sengen week, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: “Come on man. Just say how you feel,” Chrome urged Senkuu.Senkuu face turned red. Senkuu tried to hide it by looking away from his friend who were all around him waiting for him to say something.“I- I... ,” Senuu muttered. Senkuu felt the eyes of his friend look at him with interest. “Ahh forget it!”
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Sengen Week 2020- 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080845
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49
Collections: Sengen Week 2020-2021





	My vow to you

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year's eve/ day.  
> Here a fic about Sengen wedding vows.

“Just write something down Gen,” Ukyo urged Gen.

“I can’t just write something down Ukyo chan. It has to be meaningful,” Gen grumbled.

Gen and Ukyo were in Ukyo’s hut. Gen had this face in his arms on top of a blank piece of paper that was staring at him.

“Come on Gen you need to think of something,” Ukyo commented.

“How I’m supposed to express how I feel in words when I feel like a nervous wreck,” Gen groaned. “The wedding is tomorrow and I still have nothing,”

“Hmmm,” Ukyo hummed. “It seems like you don’t want to marry him,” Ukyo sighed. “Maybe it’s not the right time,”

“Wai- What?” Gen looked up from the paper to look at his friend.

“It’s not like I blame you. I don’t think the others will either,” Ukyo hummed.

“Ukyo chan I know what you're doing. You can’t trick a mentalist,” Gen pointed out.

“Dang it,” Ukyo rolled his eyes. “But if someone really says that to you what would you say?”

“I don’t know,” Gen mumbled.

“Come on Gen, if someone came up to you and said that you should call off your marriage because they thought you didn’t love Senkuu what would you say?” Ukyo pushed.

“I’d tell they didn’t know a damn thing about how I felt. I loved Senkuu chan for a year now and there’s no way I’d let someone tell me otherwise,”

“Ok start with that,”

“I hate his guts,” Senkuu gronaed.

“No you don’t Senkuu,” Kohaku rolled her eyes.

“Come on man. Just say how you feel,” Chrome urged Senkuu.

Senkuu face turned red. Senkuu tried to hide it by looking away from his friend who was all around him waiting for him to say something.

“I- I...,” Senuu muttered. Senkuu felt the eyes of his friend look at him with interest. “Ahh forget it!”

“Senkuu!” Chrome called after Senkuu who was walking into the woods.

“Just let him be,” Kohaku sighed. “He’s never been good at showing emotions around people.

“Dumb vows,” Senkuu grumbled as he walked further into the woods. “What did they want me to say? I know I love him and I know he loves me so that’s enough right?”

Senkuu slumped down, leaning on a tree for support. The wedding was tomorrow and Senkuu still had no idea what to say for the vows part of the ceremony. A simple “I’ll stay by your side no matter what,” didn’t seem right but Senkuu couldn’t articulate the words he wanted to say to Gen. Not well at least. He was thankful for Gen and how he stayed by his side but he felt like he had to say more.

“No damn it… This is going to be the happiest day of our lives and I want to tell him how much I love him,” Senkuu told himself. “Now if only I could find the right words,”

“How’s Gen?” Kohaku asked Ukyo at dinner time. 

“He got a lot down actually. I swear halfway through he started crying from joy. He’s still working on it in my hut but I think he’ll be done soon,” Uyko recalled. “Senkuu?”  
“Haven’t seen him since he storms off into the wood,” Chrome comment.   
“I think we pushed him too much,” Kohaku added on.

“Ya, Senkuu’s never been good with words,” Ukyo sighed. “Gen told me the same thing,”

“I know but still, the wedding is tomorrow and Senkuu has nothing,” Kohaku pointed out before taking a bit of the fish on a stick.

“He’ll figure something out,” Chrome added. “This is his wedding after all,”

Senkuu had no idea what to say. Senkuu stood at the altar with Ruri. Chrome and Taijuu stood the side of Senkuu. The guest sat two sets of chairs in rows with a walkway in between the two sets of chairs. Flowers were beautifully placed in golden vases that lined the rows of chairs. The altar was full of flowers like nightshades and chrysanthemums. Two of Gen’s favorite flowers. Everyone really had gone through so much work to make this right and there Senkuu was not knowing what the hell to say for his vows.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Senkuu's thoughts were stopped when he saw Gen step on the walkway.

_Oh my god…_

Senkuu’s worries all left him when he saw Gen walk up the walkway with Yuzuirha at his side. Gen looked absolutely breathtaking. Gen’s suit was his normal periwinkle shade of purple and his bangs were combed to the side. Just looking at Gen’s soft eyes was enough to make Senkuu smile.

_Damn, I love him so much._

Gen walked upon the altar and stood face to face with Senkuu. Ruri stood in the middle, behind the two.

“Ok everyone may take a seat,” Ruri spoke. “We are here to celebrate the union of Ishgami Senkuu and Asagiri Gen in love. Now Gen, if you will,”

Gen’s face reddened as he took hold of Senkuu’s hand. “Senkuu chan… Your such an important person in my life. Even before we starting dating I just had a feeling I wanted to stay by your side and see where it takes me. I guess past me never saw it taking me to marry that same man huh?” Gen took a deep breath before continuing, “ **I** never thought I would be here, at an altar with someone I truly love standing next to me, but you gave me that chance. So in return, I’ll give you all of me. My love, my issues, my trust, my heart, myself, and I know you’ll be gentle with them,”

“Senkuu,”

“Gen,” Senkuu started. “Thank you for standing by my side for so long. Through everything, I knew I still had you there with me and I never felt alone. I also never thought I’d marry anyone when I was younger. I thought love was illogical and cliche. Byakuya would joke and tell me that one day I’d find someone I loved. He’d say love was this great feeling. Like flowers were blooming in your chest when you're around that person, and right now I think a bunch of flowers are blooming in my chest right now. You’ve given me so much in these past few years. More than I deserved sometimes, so I want to give you all of me as well. My, love, my quirks, my faith in you, my heart, and myself forever as long this world will let me. That is if you want that,”

Gen’s eyes started to well up with tears.

“Gen, do you take Senkuu to be your husband?”

“I- I do,” Gen smiled through the tears.

“Senkuu do you take Gen to be your husband?”

“I do,” Senkuu didn’t hesitate for a second.

“I now pronounce you two husband!” Ruri announced. “You may now kiss your partner,”

Senkuu and Gen’s lips connected together in a sweet kiss. The two now husbands embraced each other while their friends stood up and clapped for them. Gen’s tears kept falling down his face and Senkuu could stop the tears that ran down his face either. The two made to pull away from the kiss for air. Gen buried his head in the crook on Senkuu’s neck.

“How do you feel?”

“Like flowers are blooming out of my chest right now,”

“Glad to hear it, Gen Ishigami,”

“You could say that name ten billion times and I’d still never get sick of hearing you saying it,”

**Author's Note:**

> Next fanfic on 1/1  
> Twitter :@Endlessao3  
> Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
